


A Bit Not Good

by toooldtobeonhere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtobeonhere/pseuds/toooldtobeonhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie visits St. Barts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Not Good

**Author's Note:**

> Should really be working on my WIPs - oh well!

“Are we really going to see a real live dead body?” said Archie excitedly, almost jogging to keep up with the much longer strides of Sherlock.

“Hmmm” Sherlock nodded affirmatively.

Just as they reached the next set of doors, a flustered Molly hurried through them, crashing into said detective and his ‘assistant’.

“Oomph” Molly cried as Sherlock’s hands griped he arms to stop them both from toppling. “Oh, hi you two” she added blushing slightly, “what brings you here?”

“Mr Holmes is babysitting - even though I’m not a baby” said Archie, haughtily sticking his chin out.

Molly smiled and cocked an eyebrow at Sherlock; clearly the two had been spending too much time together. Apart from his dark brown eyes (and Avengers backpack), Archie could be Sherlock’s mini doppelgänger.

“Yes. I said he could maybe look around. Is that ok?” said Sherlock, putting on his best ‘please Molly’ smile.

“Well, you can have a look around the labs as long as you don’t touch anything” replied Molly smiling back, “and that goes double for you Mr Holmes!”

“Cool! Is that where you keep the dead bodies??” Archie cried excitedly looking between the pair of them.

“What?!” said Molly looking at a (sheepish all of a sudden) Sherlock.

“Can I have a word with you in private?” murmured Molly. “Excuse us.”

Dragging Sherlock by the sleeve she pulled him through the nearest door – ‘Supply Cupboard’ its sign read. Molly squeezed between the mountain of boxes and Sherlock.

“You can’t take a kid into a morgue!” she whispered.

“Why not?” he whispered back

“WHY NOT!?” cried Molly incredulously. “You can’t show an 8 year old a dead body! You’ll scar him for life!”

“I would’ve loved to have seen a dead body at 8” he added.

Molly turned and banged her head against the door “Oh my God! I’m going to lose my job. Oh. My. God!”

“Fine” said Sherlock placing his hand between the door frame and her forehead to stop the banging, “we’ll just look round the labs”.

Archie watched as the pair re-emerged and smile down at him.  _Grown-ups are weird_  he thought.

“Ok” said Sherlock cheerily “Just that labs today…”

“Aww” interjected Archie.

“….there no fresh dead ones in apparently”

“SHERLOCK!” Molly cried, elbowing him as she past. “Come on Archie, I’ll show you around.”

* * *

A few hours later…

 

“….then I saw the cupboard where they keep all the stuff that can kill you!” said Archie excitedly to an audience that now consisted of his mum, Mary, John, Molly and Sherlock.

“Well I hope you said thank you to Dr Hooper and weren’t too much trouble?” said his Mum.

“He did” smiled Molly “and he wasn’t. Anyway I’m used to ‘trouble’ at work”.

The grown-ups giggled and Archie frowned. “I’m sorry you got into trouble Mr Holmes” he said.

“Trouble?” frowned Sherlock.

“You know, when Dr Hooper pulled you into that cupboard and there was banging and the ‘oh my Gods’?”

It was a while before Sherlock and Molly were allowed to baby-sit again.


End file.
